While, in pursuit of comfort and the like, various types of undergarment have conventionally been provided as male lower body undergarments, almost all of these have ordinarily been undergarments that retain the penis and scrotum in their natural state, which is downwardly directed due to gravity.
In contrast, Patent References Nos. 1 through 3, below, disclose male lower body undergarments that use special methods to retain the penis.    Patent Reference No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 2003-111788    Patent Reference No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 2005-23486    Patent Reference No. 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 2007-70785
Patent Reference No. 1 discloses a male absorbent article for use by incontinent patients, infants, bedridden elderly persons, and so forth, the male absorbent article comprising a worn part having a hole portion formed on a front surface thereof from which the penis protrudes to the exterior when worn, and a pouch part removably installed on the outside of this hole portion and into which the penis which protrudes to the exterior from the hole portion is inserted.
Patent Reference No. 2 discloses a male undergarment which when worn is capable of preventing blistering and of preventing slippage beneath the undergarment, which is especially suitable for being worn when exercising, and which has a generally pouch-like scrotum-containing part at a crotch part of the undergarment main body, and which has a generally annular penis-supporting flange part mounted at an outside circumferential portion of a hole at the front of the undergarment main body.
Patent Reference No. 3 discloses male underpants which cause the penis to be disposed at a suitable location, which do not interfere with movement of the body during sports or vigorous exercise, and which reduce discomfort due to moisture, blistering, and so forth, the male underpants having mounted at the front of the main body thereof a penis-containing pocket for securing the penis in upwardly directed fashion.